West Virginia
West Virginia is a third-wave agent of Project: Freelancer. She hails from the Outer Colonies and is the sister of first-wave agent, Agent Virginia. She specializes in diversionary tactics and uses the standard issue assault rifle in combat. Personality Upon meeting West Virginia for the first time, it's hard to imagine that she is a Freelancer agent, much less a relative to one of the most morose agents in the program. Bubbly and very interactive, West is almost the exact opposite of her older sister, Virginia, who prefers solitude and her own company. West is one to set up parties and partake in drinking games with the multitude of friends that she makes. As long as she doesn't turn up drunk to a mission the next day, her superiors don't usually have an issue with her lifestyle. West Virginia tends to not talk about her previous assignments or share her backstory with other people, aside from briefly mentioning the 'Bag of Tricks' that she and an unknown brother gave to Virginia as a birthday gift. The brief mentions of her past have indicated that she is very intelligent and analytical, having a hobby of reading people and predicting reactions. Not all of her interactions have produced positive results, such as with Agents South Dakota or Colorado. Regardless, West does everything in her power to ignore the "party-poopers" and have a good time. It takes a great deal of pressure and stress to get West mad or upset. As of yet, no one knows what the indicators are except for Virginia. Despite her bubbly nature, West is an extremely capable warrior who has her fair share of blood on her hands. She is more adept in CQC and handling short-range weapons than her sister, despite begging her older sibling to teach her knife-throwing. Diverting the enemy's attention, she and Virginia tag team so that as her sister initiates the primary attack, West follows up with deadly precision as soon as the enemy are distracted. Relationships Virginia By far the longest-lasting relationship amongst the Freelancers, the sisterhood of West and Virginia is very strong. West is constantly encouraging her sister to socialize with the other Freelancers, while Virginia is very protective of her sister's well-being and discourages her from trusting others so easily. West's wide-ranging friendships and positive interactions, as well as generally higher test scores, unintentionally shove her older sister out of the spotlight. Nevertheless, they make an excellent combat team with West's diversionary skills and Virginia's hunter instincts. Carolina West Virginia respects the highest-ranking Freelancer greatly due to her combat and leadership abilities. She trusts her leadership in combat, but gets turned off by the aquamarine soldier's competitiveness and perfectionism. During downtime, West is much less likely to follow Carolina's instructions, and needs to be prodded in the right direction by Virginia. South Dakota Before West arrived on the Mother of Invention, South Dakota and Virginia had numerous negative interactions that set the stage for West's relationship with South Dakota. West's nature, being the polar opposite of her sister, does not win her any favours with the female Dakota twin, and often makes her a target for South's bullying attempts. However, West remains mostly oblivious to this, and can always rely on her older sister to help protect her. North Dakota The male Dakota twin's more relaxed and positive nature makes him a great conversationalist during parties and Grifball. West wishes that North would loosen up a bit more and be more interactive like York, but she's happy that there's someone to act as a more positive version of South Dakota. Still, she wonders why Virginia growls at her when she talks about wanting to flirt with the blonde man. The Director West Virginia greatly respects the Director and follows his instructions to the t...in his face. Outside of work, though, she is very doubtful and confused as to his true intentions, and follows her sister's lead in not completely trusting him. Themes Brownie Points West Virginia feels that it's important to appeal to everyone's good nature by offering good snacks and drinks, thus tempting them to her parties like moths to a flame. She has become adept at alcoholic punch, snack mixes, and brownies, mysteriously procuring ingredients from wherever she's stationed. Genki raised to Infinity West Virginia's life has not been a very happy life...at all. It constantly confounds the people that she is around how she can continue to be so energetic and slightly air-headed when she has been a soldier in a war for many years. No one knows the answer. Even Virginia gets constantly stumped by her sister's constant positive attitude; are they even related? Family Favors The Virginia sisters share a common view on nepotism: punch anyone in the face who accuse them of it. Virginia refuses to be boosted up because of her sister's higher test scores, and West will not consider the idea that she is only accepted because there's hope that her more serious older sister can help her "shape up." The Point System West Virginia is very methodical in who she chooses to fight when going with one-on-one confrontations. She is very normally sweet-natured, but does keep a mental point-system of what people say or do to tick her off. If she fights someone, she usually has a few good reasons to beat them to a pulp. Category:Characters Category:Freelancer